Templat:Tree chart
Usage This template produces one row in a "family tree"-like chart consisting of boxes and connecting lines based loosely on an ASCII art-like syntax. It is meant to be used in conjunction with and . The chart is displayed as HTML tables using CSS attributes, and may contain arbitrary wiki markup within the boxes. This implementation was based on the now-deprecated template. Basic example This code: produces this: This chart visually displays the information that I have a brother Joe and a little sister; my mom married my dad; and my dad's parents were Grandma and Grandpa; and my dad's parents had another child, Aunt Daisy. The code above produces a table of size 9 rows x 10 columns as shown below. Collapsible basic example This code uses : produces this: This chart visually displays the information that I have a brother Joe and a little sister; my mom married my dad; and my dad's parents were Grandma and Grandpa; and my dad's parents had another child, Aunt Daisy. Parameters The template accepts any number of unnamed parameters with each parameter specifying a tile or a box. * Boxes can contain arbitrary wiki markup. The content of each box is specified using additional named parameters appended to the template call. Each box is three tiles wide and normally has a black border two pixels wide. Boxes can have any name that is a valid template parameter name, subject to a minimum of two alphabetical characters. * Tiles are line drawing symbols used to connect the boxes. They consist of various styles of horizontal and vertical lines along with corners and crossings as needed. Tiles are specified using their one- or two-character name: for the most common tiles, that character is more or less approximate to the tile's appearance. A special case of a tile is the empty tile, specified by a single space character. A table of available tiles is given below. Style attributes The appearance of the boxes in a row may be controlled by the following optional template parameters: * border specifies the width of the box border in pixels, * boxstyle can be used to append arbitrary CSS declarations directly to the box style attributes. For example, the following code: produces this chart: Style attributes can even be set for individual boxes within each row, as in the example below: which produces this: When specifying style attributes for individual named boxes, make sure the box names are aligned to the left side of the area reserved for them in the template call (as in "|RED |" instead of "| RED |" in the example above), otherwise the template will end up looking for a style parameter with spaces in its name. The template also accepts an optional parameter that can be used to set CSS styles for the entire diagram, and an optional parameter to set the chart alignment. Migration from familytree The template is largely compatible with the earlier template. However, to use the additional functionality offered with this template, diagrams must be updated to use instead. Many diagrams can be altered to use simply by replacing the wikitext familytree with tree chart. A few of the "mixed" tiles had to be renamed, and diagrams using these tiles will have to make a few changes. Additionally, three "miscellaneous" tiles have been included in this list that have not changed K,U,X. When converting from to care must be taken with all the glyph mentioned in this section to generate tiles with are altered so that the tiles are not silently replaced with inappropriate tiles from . Lastly, if any uses of the template end with |}}, that vertical bar should be removed, leaving the last cell in that row containing either some text or a space. The familytree.js tool below can be used to convert between syntaxes. Just change the start tag when in edit view, then click "Art → Templates" to toggle back to wikitext view. The other templates will be updated to match.